Fozzie Bear filmography
A filmography for Fozzie Bear. TV Shows *''The Muppet Show'' (1976-1981) ::(see episodes in which Fozzie does not appear) *''Muppet Babies'' (1984-1990) as Baby Fozzie *''Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985) as puppet and animated *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) **Episode 103: Power **Episode 108: Videotape **Miss Piggy's Hollywood *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1997) **Episode 103: Billy Crystal **Episode 104: John Goodman **Episode 108: Jason Alexander **Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg **Episode 110: Martin Short **Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan **Episode 208: The Cameo Show *''Muppets TV'' *''The Muppets'' *''Carpool Karaoke: The Series'' (2018) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) TV Specials *''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special'' (1977) *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' (1978) *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (1979) *''A Christmas Together'' (1979) *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (1981) *''I Love Liberty'' (1982) *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' (1982) *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' (2008) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) TV Appearances *''The Orson Welles Show'' (1979) *''Good Morning America'' (1992, 2004, 2005) *''Saturday Night Live'' (2004, 2011) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (2005, 2010) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (2005) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2005) *''Chuck the Movie Guy'' (2008) *''The View'' (2008) *''Hollywood 411'' (2008) *''D23 Expo'' (2009) *''Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas'' (2009) *''The Early Show'' (2010) *''WWE'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2009, 2014) *''The Arsenio Hall Show'' (2014) Commercials *''Polaroid'' (1981) *National Wildlife Federation (1985-1990) *MasterCard Commercials (2002-2003) *Pizza Hut Commercials (2004-2005) *Disney Channel Bumpers (2005) *Will Rogers Institute (2006) *The ESPYs (2008) *Give a Day, Get a Disney Day (2009) *Lipton (2014) *Warburtons (2015) *Facebook Portal (2019) Videos *Playhouse Video (1985) *''Wow, You're a Cartoonist!'' (1988) *''Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear'' (1988) *''Muppet Classic Theater'' (1994) Miscellaneous *''Jim Frawley's Camera Tests'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1990) *''The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside (1996) *Muppetisms'' (1990s) **"Fozzie (da bear)" *''Movie Mania'' (1990s) *''Muppet RaceMania'' (2000) *''Muppet Monster Adventure'' (2000) *''Keep Fishin' Music Video'' (2002) *''The Muppet Show: Season Two'' **Main menus, discs 1 and 3 **''The Muppets on Muppets'' *''Muppets Party Cruise'' (2003) *Disney Xtreme Digital (2008) *Muppet viral videos (2008, 2009) *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' (2010) **Birthday Cat-astrophy **Breakfast Isn't Just For Breakfast Anymore *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video (2011) *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *''All I Need is Love'' (2012) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! *''Muppet Moments'' (2015) *''The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot'' *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies